


Sigma sketches

by SoftKing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Other, Showers, he floats after he showers and just waits to dry, mostly bc he disassociates hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: nsfw version of tumblr post, ass out this time





	Sigma sketches

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy sigma, haven't found anyone to ship him with so for now its gonna be solo


End file.
